


Di Luar Ekspektasi

by ariare, januari



Series: Kompilasi Ar [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Romance, School Life, Slice of Life, long post lol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/januari/pseuds/januari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia pikir, acara ulang tahun ini bakal lebih membosankan daripada acara sinetron yang sering ditonton ibunya. Ternyata, jauh di luar ekspektasinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di Luar Ekspektasi

**Author's Note:**

> Semua karakter di sini adalah milik saya.

Pagi itu, Are terbangun di jam yang sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja bangun lebih siang dari biasanya, mengingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu bagi pelajar SMA sepertinya untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Tapi karena ia mengingat hal lain yang mendadak muncul melalui pesan di layar ponselnya, Are memilih mengganti prioritasnya yang biasanya di hari Minggu itu dan bangun pagi seperti biasanya.

Setelah selesai meregangkan badannya sejenak, Are segera keluar dari kamarnya—dan menemukan Ari yang juga keluar dari kamarnya di sisi lain kamar Are, yang tumben-tumbennya sudah bangun (bahkan mandi dan berdandan rapi dengan tas kecil di bahunya). Melihat penampilan Ari begitu, Are mengerutkan keningnya sesaat, “Tumben udah bangun sama dandan. Kamu lagi kerasukan apa, Ri?”

Ari menoleh, “Tumben kamu juga udah bangun jam segini. Biasanya masih molor di kasur dan baru bangun kalau udah diteriakin sepuluh kali.”

Are menatap pemuda itu datar, dan lalu tersenyum kecil, “Cie, jangan-jangan kamu mau kencan, ya?”

“Kalau iya, bagaimana?” jawab Ari sambil memasukkan kunci kamarnya ke dalam tas kecilnya—tanpa menyadari adanya perubahan di wajah gadis di depannya. “Bercanda, bercanda. Aku diajak pergi sama Tara, Nina, dan Tio.” Tambah Ari kemudian, kembali menoleh pada Are.

Are kembali tersenyum jahil, “Cie, lagi _double date_ , ya, ciee~”

Ari menghela napas, “Terserah, deh. Ah, ya, cepetan mandi sana. Kamu kayaknya lagi ditungguin ... Aji di depan, deh.”

Gadis itu memberi tatapan menyelidik pada Ari, “Kok kamu tahu? Jangan-jangan kamu nge- _stalk handphone_ aku tadi malam, ya?”

“Ada, deh. Udah, sana sana, mandi. Rambutmu berantakan banget, tahu,” balas Ari sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut gadis itu yang digerai dan membuatnya menjadi semakin berantakan dan tak beraturan. Tak sadar satu senyum kecil terulas di bibir pemuda itu. “Dadah~!” lanjutnya lagi seraya berbalik dan menuruni tangga lantai dua rumahnya.

Saat pemuda itu turun, tiga kedutan mendadak muncul di kepala Are, “ARIIIIIIIIII!!!!” (dan Are bersumpah dia bisa mendengar suara tawa pemuda itu dari lantai bawah—membuatnya semakin kesal). Selesai berteriak, gadis itu menghela napas pelan. _Lain kali cowok itu harus bisa dijahili habis-habisan_ , pikirnya cepat.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa Ari bisa tahu kalau ada Aji di lantai bawah? Jangan-jangan tadi sebelum ia bangun, cowok itu beneran masuk ke kamarnya dan mengutak-atik ponselnya? Wah, bahaya, bahaya. Ini bahkan lebih bahaya daripada diam-diam menyembunyikan kaus kakinya atau memotret pose tidurnya. Pokoknya nanti malam, cowok itu harus ia interograsi habis-habisan.

Dan sekarang, waktunya ia mengurus cowok lain yang juga (mungkin) sama merepotkannya dengan Ari di lantai bawah sana.

Baru pagi hari, dan Are sudah lelah.

* * *

“Nah, karena hiasannya sudah selesai dibuat semua, sekarang tinggal dipasang~!!” seru Tama riang di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Wijaya Kusuma.

“Yeay~!!”

“Yang cowok urus bagian atas. Kita yang cewek bakal ngehias bagian bawah. Oke!” atur Nina riang pula sambil membawa hiasan kertas berwarna-warni berikut lem untuk menempelkan. Semua orang di sana segera mengangguk setuju dengan usul Nina tersebut. Dengan segera, mereka mulai bekerja, menghias ruang tamu itu dengan kertas berwarna-warni dan balon-balon yang tak kalah berwarnanya-warninya. Menyulap ruang tamu itu menjadi ruang pesta ulang tahun seorang Arenata yang ke-enam belas tahun.

Ya. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Are.

Ide membuat pesta ulang tahun ini diawali dengan Aji yang ternyata tahu bahwa hari Minggu ini adalah hari ulang tahun gadis yang sekarang menjadi pacarnya itu; Are. Karena itulah dia segera memberitahu teman-teman terdekatnya untuk merayakannya di rumah Are—koreksi, rumah Ari. Hal itu otomatis membuat mereka juga harus bekerjasama pula dengan keluarga Ari (tentu saja Ari serta Tama dan Indah yang mengurus semua itu). Dan di sinilah mereka berakhir, menghias ruang tamu sementara Aji mengajak Are pergi keluar, menghabiskan waktu bersama agar gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa akan ada kejutan yang akan menantinya.

Tara menghela napas pelan. Raut kesal terlihat di wajahnya. Sejujurnya ia kurang menyukai ini. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai pesta, apalagi pesta ulang tahun untuk teman dekatnya sejak kelas satu SMA itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak suka kalau yang menghabiskan waktu bersama Are itu Aji, bukan Ari yang sekarang sedang memasang balon di dinding bagian atas.

 _Kesel. Tara kesel. OTP Tara kan AriAre, bukan AjiAre_ , pikir gadis itu seraya melirik tajam ke arah Ari—dan juga Nina.

Iya, Nina. Sedari tadi dia menempel terus dengan Ari. Bukannya Tara tidak menyukai Nina, apalagi membencinya. Hanya saja, hal itu dikembalikan lagi ke paragraf sebelumnya: **OTP Tara itu AriAre**. Titik.

Tara menghela napas lagi, dan membuat Indah yang berdiri di sampingnya menoleh, “Kak Tara kenapa?”

Tara segera menoleh ke gadis yang umurnya masih sangat belia itu, “Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, kok. Hanya sedang ... memikirkan sesuatu, hehehe.”

“Sesuatu?” tanya Indah lagi penuh selidik.

“Ya sesuatu. Sesuatu yang nggak penting-penting amat tapi penting bagiku, Ndah.” Jawab Tara lagi mencoba menghindari pertanyaan Indah yang mungkin nantinya akan semakin mendalam.

“... Oh,” respon Indah cepat—yang langsung membuat Tara menghela napas lega namun tak jadi karena tanggapan lanjutan dari gadis kecil itu, “kalau nggak penting kenapa dipikirin, coba.”

Dasar adiknya Ari.

 _Ini pasti gara-gara pengaruh kedua orang itu_ , pikir Tara kesal. _Dasar virus, berani-beraninya meracuni perilaku Indah yang masih polos ini dengan perilaku usil kalian._

Sebenarnya Tara ingin menjawab respon Indah tadi, tapi malas kalau harus berdebat dengan anak kecil seperti Indah (yang sialnya, mempunyai IQ lebih tinggi darinya—ihkampretbangetya). Rasanya dia jadi seperti orang yang tidak mau kalah dari anak kecil. Dan karena ia tidak mau kalau sampai-sampai ada yang beranggapan begitu, mending sekarang dia diam saja.

Selang menit berlalu, ruang tamu sudah benar-benar berubah menjadi ruangan pesta dadakan. Indah segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk memberitahu ayahnya bahwa mereka sudah selesai. Bapak-anak itu lalu kembali dengan beberapa hidangan yang lumayan banyak (terima kasih kepada kepala keluarga Wijaya Kusuma yang senang memasak itu). Tak lupa, ibu Ari dan Indah alias wakil kepala keluarga Wijaya Kusuma (yang untungnya sudah pulang dari kantornya) datang sambil membawa kue ulang tahun yang lumayan besar.

Di tengah-tengah persiapan yang menyenangkan itu, ada satu raut datar yang terlintas di antaranya.

Ari.

Setidaknya itu yang terlihat oleh Tama. Sebagai satu-satunya orang luar yang paling tahu dan paham mengenai hubungan Ari dan Are ini, pemuda yang kini duduk di kelas tiga SMA itu tahu kalau Ari juga tidak menyukai fakta bahwa sekarang Are sedang pergi dengan Aji, seperti yang sudah ia duga. Tapi yah, mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau tidak mau, Ari harus menerima fakta itu.

“Hei,” sahut Tama. “Mukamu jangan ditekuk gitu, dong, kita lagi ngadain pesta, Ri.”

“Cerewet kamu, Prat.” Balas Ari tajam.

“Kenapa? Galau lagi kalau Are lagi sama Aji sekarang? Baper lagi bayangin mereka berdua lagi jalan-jalan mesra, heh?” tanya Tama dengan satu senyum jahil.

“Prat, tangga sebelahku ini dari besi, lho.”

“Terus?”

“Buat mukul kamu kayaknya mantep, tuh.”

“Santai, Ri, santai,” ujar Tama tiba-tiba. “Tapi aku juga nggak suka, sih, pesta begini,” lanjut pemuda itu lagi, membuat alis Ari terangkat sebelah. “Jadi nggak bisa ngegodain Indah seharian, huhuhu.”

“Aku akan bilang ayah.” Jawab Ari datar dengan gestur berpindah tempat mendekat ke ayahnya yang sedang menata makanan di meja.

“Woi, Ri, jangan, woi!!” tahan Tama kemudian. “Kamu sama Are sama aja, ya.”

“Terus kenapa? Masalah?”

“Masalah pakai banget!” jawab Tama cepat. “Tapi nggak nyangka juga, ada cowok yang bisa suka sama cewek macem Are.”

“Kenyataannya ada, kan. Tuh, si Aji.” Timpal Ari datar sedatar wajahnya kini.

Tama melirik sekilas ke arah kakak Indah tersebut, “Dan kamu, kan, Ri?”

Ari tetap diam tak menjawab, meski jari-jemarinya perlahan mulai mengepal—kesal.

“Sayang, ya, Ri, kamu telat ngomong ke Are. Are udah keburu diambil orang. Mending kamu cari yang lain aja, kayak Nina,” kata Tama lagi dengan matanya menggestur ke arah Nina yang sedang membantu ayah Ari menata makanan. “Dia kayaknya naksir sama kamu, deh.”

Ari mengerlingkan pandangannya ke arah Nina sesaat, “Aku nggak suka dia. Mending kamu aja deketin dia. Siapa kali lebih gampang ketimbang deketin Indah.”

“Ah, Ari, aku udah mantap sama Indah, tahu!” kata Tama sambil menyerukan keseriusannya dengan adik Ari semata wayang itu. “Sampai kapanpun, aku bakal menunggu Indah selamanya!”

“Terserah, terserah. Ngomong sama kamu bikin pusing. Aku mau ambil minuman dulu.” Kata Ari sambil melangkah masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Tama dengan kalimat keseriusannya dengan Indah yang sayangnya tidak digubris oleh yang lain.

“Eh, eh, Are udah pulang, nih! Ayo, semuanya siap-siap!!” seru Nina sambil menyiapkan konfeti ulang tahun. Semuanya (minus Ari) segera menyiapkan alat-alatnya sesuai instruksi dari Nina. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka langsung menghitung mundur kemunculan Are.

Lima.

Empat.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

“ _Happy birthday,_ Are!!!”

Dan gadis berkuncir satu yang baru saja membuka pintu itu terbengong menatap konfeti-konfeti kertas yang berhamburan dengan liar ke arahnya. Matanya membulat kaget, sementara bibirnya perlahan menyunggingkan senyum canggung.

“Kalian....”

Terlihat mereka semua, teman-temannya semua, tersenyum senang kepadanya. “Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Re!”

“Selamat ulang tahun, kak Are!”

“ _Happy birthday,_ Are!!”

“Selamat ulang tahun, Are.”

Dan ucapan-ucapan lain yang bernada sama dari teman-teman dekatnya. Iris Are memandangi seluruh ruang tamu itu. Ia sedang mencari, mencari seseorang yang suaranya belum ia dengar daritadi. Mencari seseorang yang suaranya begitu ia cari sedari tadi.

Tapi sayangnya ... tidak ada.

_(Dan Are kecewa)_

“ _Happy birthday_ , Are sayang. Semoga kamu selalu sehat dan diberkahi terus oleh Tuhan.” Maria, ibunya Ari maju perlahan dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun besar dengan lilin merah berbentuk angka enam belas, umurnya sekarang di dunia.

“Tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya!”

Semuanya bersorak, dan Are tak sanggup menolak. Dengan pelan, ia meniup sepasang lilin itu yang kemudian diikuti dengan riuh tepuk tangan mereka semua yang ada di situ.

“Potong kuenya! Potong kuenya! Potong kuenya!”

Sekali lagi semuanya bersorak tanpa sanggup untuk ditolak oleh gadis berkuncir satu itu. Segera saja ia meraih pisau potong dan memotongnya menjadi satu bagian kecil. “Potongan pertama untuk ...” Are menyisirkan pandangannya ke seluruh orang di ruang tamu itu.

_(Sekali lagi, orang yang ia cari tetap tidak ada dan tidak muncul juga)_

“... untuk Tante saja, deh!” seru Are sambil menyodorkan sepotong kue itu kepada wanita separuh baya di depannya. “Terima kasih sudah mengurus Are selama entah berapa tahun di sini.”

“Terima kasih kembali, Are sayang.” Jawab Maria dengan senyum senang dan lembut, diikuti oleh senyuman teman-temannya di sekitarnya.

Are kembali memotong kue di depannya menjadi satu bagian kecil lagi, dan kemudian ia serahkan pada Aris, ayahnya Ari. “Lalu yang kedua ... untuk Paman. Terima kasih juga sudah memberi Are makanan yang enak terus setiap hari.”

“Uh, Are. Paman terharu mendengarnya.” Ucap Aris sambil berpose seolah-olah ingin menangis, yang kemudian membuat semua orang di sana terkekeh pelan melihat sikap ayahnya Ari itu.

“Yang ketiga ... buat Indah,” Kata Are setelah memotong dan lalu memberikan satu potong kecil kepada gadis kecil berambut panjang itu. “Kamu manis banget, jadi kak Are kasih kuenya ke kamu duluan.”

“Terima kasih, kak Are.” Jawab Indah dengan satu senyuman polos yang lebar, senyuman polos yang selalu sanggup meluluhkan hati seorang Pratama Sanjaya. Oh, oke, baru dibilang, sekarang Tama sedang mengabadikan senyum tadi ke dalam kamera ponselnya.

Astaga, alay kamu, mas.

“Terus yang keempat....” Are kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia tahu, semua orang langsung melirik ke arah cowok yang sedari tadi bersamanya terus sampai sekarang, dan Are tahu, cowok itu mengharapkannya. Tapi karena Are adalah seorang cewek yang usil ( _dan orang yang ia cari ... tidak ada di situ_ ), jadi....

“Yang keempat buat aku aja, ya! Sisanya untuk kalian berlima, oke!” seru Are sambil menyunggingkan senyum sok tidak berdosa kepada seluruh teman-temannya, senyum andalannya selama entah berapa tahun.

“Yeah!!” seru Tara kemudian yang langsung kena lirik lainnya. Tapi Tara tak peduli. Are memang benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya. “Aku dapat yang paling besar, ya, Re! Si Prat dapat yang paling kecil!”

“Gitu juga boleh, Tar!” Are mengiyakan dengan senyuman yang masih sama seperti tadi.

“K-kok aku yang paling kecil, sih?!” protes Tama tak terima. Semua orang lalu tertawa pelan mendengar protes Tama yang sepertinya tak akan digubris oleh Tara.

“Aku ke belakang dulu, ya. Kebelet, nih!” seru Are cepat, secepat langkahnya yang ia gunakan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, menghiraukan seruan Aji yang memintanya untuk berhenti sebentar. Are tak peduli.

Sekarang waktunya menemukan Ari.

* * *

Ari memandangi nampan berisi gelas-gelas berisi jus berbagai macam rasa yang sudah dibuat oleh Aris tadi. Seharusnya Ari sudah berada di ruang tamu beberapa menit yang lalu sambil berteriak “ _Happy birthday!!_ ” dengan meriahnya kepada si gadis berkuncir satu bernama Arenata yang berulangtahun hari ini. Sayangnya, Ari sedang tidak ada _mood_ untuk kembali. Toh, ada dia atau tidak juga tidak berdampak besar bagi kemeriahan yang sudah ia dengar sedari tadi.

_“Sayang, ya, Ri, kamu telat ngomong ke Are. Are udah keburu diambil orang.”_

_Trak!_

Ari memukul meja. Cih, kenapa dia harus mengingat kata-kata sialan Tama tadi, sih. Masalah soal Are sudah bukan jadi urusannya lagi. Kenapa harus diungkit lagi, sih? Ngajak berantem beneran, ya?

“Tama sialan....”

“Tama kenapa, Ri?” mendadak terdengar suara sahutan atas umpatan Ari tadi. Suara sahutan yang amat Ari kenal sejak entah berapa tahun yang lalu. Perlahan pemuda itu berbalik—dan mendapati gadis berkuncir satu tengah mencolek krim kue yang berada di piring di tangannya, tepat di belakangnya (membuat pemuda itu menahan tangannya di meja karena kaget gadis itu sudah berada di situ).

“Are....”

Are tersenyum. “Mau kue?” tanyanya sambil menyodorkan satu potongan kecil ke pemuda itu.

Ujung jemari pemuda itu terkepal sejenak. “Kamu ngapain ke sini? Acaranya kan di depan. Bintang tamu tidak seharusnya ada di sini.” Ujar Ari sedikit datar.

“Wah, aku bintang tamu, ya? Hm, tapi bintang tamu tidak dilarang ke sini, kan?” balas Are sambil memakan satu potongan kecil kue tadi. “Lagipula, aku nyari kamu daritadi, tahu.” Lanjut gadis itu lagi sambil menatap tajam pemuda itu.

“Ngapain nyariin aku? Kamu kan ... sudah sama pacarmu daritadi, kan?” tanya Ari sambil menyembunyikan nada kesal dalam kalimatnya tadi.

Are menghela napas. “Aku bosen seharian sama dia daritadi, Ri,” jawab Are sambil memakan lagi kuenya. “Mana tadi kurang seru. Cuma jalan-jalan, makan, nonton. Nggak bisa ngejahilin orang. Nggak seru.”

“Kamu kan lagi ulang tahun. Nah, mereka itu lagi ngejahilin kamu biar kamu nggak ngejahilin mereka hari ini, Re.” Komentar Ari sambil menaikkan sedikit ujung bibirnya.

“Tapi kan nggak seru, Ri. Siapa sih orang yang mencetuskan ‘orang yang ulang tahun harus dijahili’? Nggak masuk akal, tahu.” Protes Are dengan wajah sedikit cemberut.

Ari tersenyum samar, “Kamu jadi pacar orang juga tetep nggak tobat, ya.”

“Kapan seorang Arenata Kusuma Nugraha bisa tobat ngejahilin orang, eh? Apalagi ngejahilin yang namanya Ari Wijaya Kusuma.” Balas Are dengan satu seringai kecil. Ari kembali menghela napas mendengar jawaban gadis itu. Are tetaplah Are. Dia tetaplah sang gadis jahil yang tidak bosan-bosannya menjahili dia, baik secara fisik maupun mental. Sampai rasanya ia ingin tahu, dulu ibunya Are ngidam apa, sih, kok bisa punya anak macam beginian.

Ngomong-ngomong, mendengar balasan Are tadi, Ari jadi mengingat pertanyaan Tama pada Indah beberapa waktu yang lalu dulu.

_“Seandainya mereka dipisahin, bakalan gimana, ya?”_

_“Masa, ya, mereka bakal begini terus sampai mereka dewasa terus nikah? Ya, kecuali kalau akhirnya kakakmu itu nikahnya sama Are.”_

_“Kepikiran nikah sama Are nggak, Ri?”_

Ugh, mendadak pipinya panas.

Sementara ucapan Are tadi terdengar bahwa sampai kapanpun, sampai mereka menikah (entah masing-masing menikah bersama siapa), hubungan jahil-menjahili mereka akan tetap sama, tidak akan berubah.

_Seandainya mereka benar-benar menikah...._

“... Ri ... Ari?” Are menggoyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Ari yang sedari tadi menatap gadis itu nyaris tak berkedip.

Pemuda itu segera berkedip beberapa kali dan memasang wajah sok kesal, “A-apa, sih....”

“Kamu melamun lagi, ya?” tebak Are sambil memakan lagi kue di tangannya. Wajah Ari perlahan jadi makin kesal, dia tertangkap basah lagi. “Kamu sering banget melamun akhir-akhir ini—ah, apa jangan-jangan kamu mau kue?”

“Hah?”

“Kamu daritadi ngeliatin aku makan terus, sih. Kamu pasti mau kue, kan, Ri? Hayoo~” sahut Are dengan satu senyuman (sok) polosnya lagi.

Ari menghela napas. Sampai kapanpun gadis di depannya ini tidak pernah peka dan tidak akan pernah peka. Semuanya terlihat main-main bagi gadis itu. Apa mungkin karena mereka sudah bersama sejak dulu jadi hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak bermaksud main-main malah menjadi main-main?

Mungkin. Hanya Are yang tahu semua itu.

Bahkan sekarang saja, gadis itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan ucapannya tadi dan malah terus memakan kue dengan garpu di tangannya, tidak seperti gadis-gadis lainnya yang langsung memberikan kue mereka untuk ia makan. Benar-benar berbeda.

( _Dan Ari menyukainya, bagaimanapun juga._ )

“Ri, kuenya aku habiskan, ya. Nanti minta aja ke Tama atau ke—”

Dan sebelum Are sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Ari sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya dan memakan potongan terakhir kuenya di garpu yang ia pegang.

Are terpaku sesaat.

( _Dan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat._ )

Selesai memakan kue terakhir itu, pemuda itu menatap kembali Are tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada gadis itu. Senyum kecil—dan lalu menjulurkan lidahnya; mengejek, “Kuenya aku makan.”

Are menatap Ari datar, “Sialan kamu, Ri.”

Ari tertawa pelan, “Salah sendiri kamu lengah buat aku usilin.”

Putra sulung keluarga Wijaya Kusuma itu lalu meletakkan garpu di tangan Are ke meja dekat minuman yang tadi belum sempat ia keluarkan ke ruang tamu. Are masih menatap teman masa kecilnya itu dengan tatapan datar. “Ri,”

“Hm?”

“Bawa kunci motor, nggak?”

Ari menoleh dengan alis tertarik ke atas, “Buat apa?”

Are mendecih, “Jawab aja: iya apa enggak.”

Meski Ari yakin kalau ada maksud tidak benar dalam pertanyaan gadis itu, pria itu tetap menjawab, “Kalau iya, kenapa?”

Senyum Are mengembang. Dengan cepat, tangan Are yang masih digenggam Ari tadi beralih menjadi menggenggam tangan pria itu dan mengajak pria itu berlari menuju pintu belakang rumah keluarga Wijaya Kusuma.

“Re! Tunggu, Re! Kita mau kemana?” seru Ari kebingungan dengan sikap gadis itu yang kini membawanya menuju garasi tempat motor hitam Ari berada. Begitu sampai, gadis itu melepas pegangan di tangan Ari. “Kamu mau ngapain ke sini?”

Are menoleh—dengan senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya, yang membuat Ari yakin pertanyaan gadis itu tadi benar-benar ada apa-apanya. “Anterin aku, Ri!” seru Are sambil menepuk dudukan penumpang di motor itu.

Ari mengernyit, “Anter kemana? Kamu kan masih ada urusan—”

“—Ri. Anterin aku. Kumohon.” Potong Are dengan nada tegas dan wajah yang ekspresinya kini berubah tegas pula.

Ari menghela napas samar, “Baiklah.”

Senyum Are kembali muncul bersamaan dengan Ari yang mulai memasukkan kunci dan menyalakan mesin motornya. Dengan segera, gadis itu naik dan duduk di belakang motor, sementara Ari sudah siap di depan dengan helm hitamnya. Motor mereka segera meluncur melewati halaman dan keluar dari gerbang rumah keluarga Wijaya Kusuma, mengabaikan mereka yang tengah kebingungan di ruang tamu sana.

“ARI?! ARE?!” seru mereka semua yang kaget melihat dua orang itu yang meluncur keluar secepat kilat dengan motor Ari.

“Kok mereka bisa....” Nina menatap dengan wajah bingung.

“Are....” Aji bergumam pelan.

“Wah, wah.” Tio berkomentar singkat

“Kayak kita dulu, ya, _Darling~_ ” celetuk Maria dengan nada bangga seraya melirik suaminya di sampingnya.

“Iya, _Honey~_ ” balas Aris dengan nada yang sama pula dan diiringi dengan lirikan maut pula ke istrinya.

“Ayah, ibu, Indah di sini.” Sela Tama di antara lirikan itu.

“Siapa yang ayah dan ibumu, heh?!” protes pasangan suami-istri itu kemudian dengan nada kesal, sementara Indah masih tetap diam saja dengan satu senyum di bibirnya. Dia tahu, ada yang aneh dengan wajah dan alasan Are tadi. Baguslah, sepertinya sekarang jadi lebih baik.

Sementara semua orang di situ (sepertinya) dilanda kebingungan, Kitara Cahyani, _~~shipper~~_ ~~AriAre panutan kita semua,~~ sedang mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa atau teriak tidak jelas melihat kedua orang yang lewat tadi.

 _Sial, sial, sial, Ari dan Are benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya,_ pekiknya dalam hati. Dia pikir, acara ulang tahun ini bakal lebih membosankan daripada acara sinetron yang sering ditonton ibunya. Ternyata, jauh di luar ekspektasinya.

Rasanya Tara ingin menangis. Menangis bahagia. Ini terlalu indah. Indah sekali.

“Semuanya, ayo kita berpesta~!!!” teriaknya kemudian lepas kendali, yang membuat satu ruangan itupun hening. Tapi Tara tidak peduli.

* * *

“Re, kita mau kemana?” tanya Ari di sela-sela ia menyetir.

“Hmm, kemana, ya?” Are malah balik bertanya.

Ari menghela napas, “Re, kamu nyuruh aku nganterin kamu, tapi kamu nggak tahu anterin kemana. Gimana, sih?”

“Hmm, bentar, bentar. Lagi kupikirin, nih,” Are memejamkan matanya sejenak seraya berpikir, sementara Ari masih mengendarai motornya keluar dari kompleks perumahan. “Ah! Ri, kita ke TK kita aja, yuk.”

“Ngapain?”

“Ada, deh. Ayo, ayo! Kita ke sana aja!”

“Iya, iya, cerewet.” Ari segera menaikkan kecepatan motornya menjadi 60 km/jam dan senyum Are makin terkembang. Motor Ari dengan cepat membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan mereka. Tempat awal dimana mereka menjadi dekat. Tempat kenangan mereka bersama.

* * *

_“Hei, mau main jungkat-jungkit denganku, nggak?”_

_“Mhm ... mau.”_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih.


End file.
